


The Avenger’s social media

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The Avenger’s social media [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Fluff, crack if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: The Avengers social media account happened overnight.





	The Avenger’s social media

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a big superfamily fic aswell as some small fluffy stuff but non of it is finished so you’re gonna have to deal with this crap until I get my shit together, sorry not sorry :,)
> 
> if you have any requests please do tell cuz I’m desperate,  
> Enjoy,

The Avengers social media account happened overnight. It was Pepper’s idea. (Like the majority of the good ideas that came from Stark Tower.) People didn’t expect it, of course they didn’t expect it. But what they expected less was the content. It wasn’t all riotousness and seriousness, it was joking and stupid. 

The public had never seen the Avengers as who they truly are. It was rather enlightening. 

-

Instagram:

Video posted December 22nd 2014

A shaky camera filmed the scene, the Avengers huddled over the fire with marshmallows being roasted over the blazing red. They all sung a mismatched version of silent night.

“Guys, say hello to Instagram!” The voice, presumably the one behind the camera called out. It was Peter Parker, Tony’s hidden son, not that the public would know. 

A chorus of “hello”s mixed with excited “Merry Christmas”’s were called out, sending the cameraman into a fit of giggles. 

-

YouTube:

Video uploaded January 5th 2015

“Hey guys, welcome to the official Avengers YouTube channel, I’m Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye and I will smack cam all of the Avengers!” Clint introduced, showing the audience a can of whipped cream. 

“Smack cam!” Hawkeye hollered as he swung his cream covered hand into a sleeping Black Widows face, only to be caught with a glare. “Barton,” she hissed in a warning tone. 

The camera went black, only gunshots and screaming to be heard. 

The video was deleted the next day, nobody knew by who but Clint had his suspicions. 

-

Tumblr:

Peter Parker runs an account which he has labelled ‘incorrectavengersquotesandsituayions’ nobody knows the quotes are real. 

It goes something like this;

“Hawkeye buys a huge magnet and turns it on every time Iron man annoys him, he’ll randomly go flying into walls for weeks until he finds out who’s behind it”

-

Nick Fury finds the accounts a few months later and laughs his way through every single one of the stupid videos, including Halloween specials as well as any other holiday you could think of. 

Unfortunately, he is forced to ask them to take it down after people start to question the fact that the fate of their world is in the hands of a bunch of (wo)men-children. 

He has all the videos and pictures saved on a hidden USB chip, right next to the videos of some of his and Carol’s ridiculous adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies,
> 
> Comment, Kudos etc are deeply appreciated and if you have any requests do please ask cuz I’m desperate, thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
